Control
by Brita Kou
Summary: AU. OS. SeiyaxMinako. Todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades y Seiya quiere luchar por ella. (Continuación de Te necesito)
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los cuales uso sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía, inspirada en la canción de Kim Sung Kyu que lleva el mismo título.

* * *

 **Control.**

 _¿Qué es tan importante acerca de eso?_

 _Solo te necesito a mi lado_

 _Quiero decir, eso es todo lo que necesito._

— _Kim Sung Kyu (Kontrol)_

 _._

 **.: :.**

 **.**

Caminamos lentamente y en silencio bajo un paraguas como la primera vez, yo la iba siguiendo a la par de sus pasos. La volteé a ver unas cuantas veces intentando encontrarme con su mirada pero ella tenía los ojos clavados en el piso mojado.

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a un viejo edificio.

—Pasa —me dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.

— ¿Vives aquí? —pregunté cerrando el paraguas y sacudiendo el exceso de agua en él, Mina solo asintió con la cabeza y avanzó.

—En la azotea —agregó con orgullo esperando un poco por mi respuesta antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, yo me limité a seguirla en silencio.

Cuando entramos en aquel cuarto si es que así se le puede llamar a ese reducido espacio de 3x3, tomamos asiento alrededor de una pequeña mesita, yo revisé todo el lugar con la mirada, percibía el aroma dulce de Mina en el ambiente, un lugar muy sencillo pero impregnado fascinantemente de ella.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron al fin, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sin decir nada; podía oír los latidos de mi corazón y unas inmensas ganas de llorar emergieron de mi interior y para reprimirlas, decidí ser yo quien empezara a hablar.

— ¿Vives bien? —le pregunté sin tener algo mejor para abrir la conversación.

—Sí —contestó sin afán de alargar más su respuesta.

—Y, ¿tus padres?

—En Nara.

— ¿En Nara? —Nara es la ciudad natal de Mina, pero se mudaron a Tokio cuando ella apenas tenía tres años de edad, el señor Aino, un hombre entregado a su negocio, decía que habia más oportunidades de hacer crecer las ventas de sus telas en la capital, por eso me sorprendió el saber que habían vuelto allá.

—Si —contestó ella —, tiene ya dos años que están allá.

— ¿Por qué regresaron? ¿Tu papá volvió a endeudarse? —lo único malo que tenía su padre es que le gustaban las apuestas y frecuentemente para cubrir el pago de sus proveedores, terminaba pidiendo prestado a réditos, en varias ocasiones Mina me pidió ayuda para poder pagar y que la deuda no incrementara.

—No, pero no quiero hablar de eso —contestó tajante.

—Lo siento —su actitud me descolocó, tal vez yo espera poder hablar como solíamos hacerlo antes, aunque es obvio que eso no pasaría, habían pasado ya dos años sin vernos, la confianza que había entre nosotros se había esfumado.

—Seiya… —habló sin saber cómo empezar —Yo, no esperaba verte en el restaurante hoy.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba Mina, verte para mí fue una gran sorpresa. Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

—Pensé que estos no eran tus rumbos —su voz estaba apagada y ni siquiera podía mirarme a la cara.

— ¿Por eso es que vives aquí? ¿Para no encontrarte conmigo?

Un movimiento lento de su cabeza me dio la respuesta, ¿así que Mina estaba evitándome? Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, que aclarar y no me iría de ahí hasta saberlo todo.

—Seiya, perdóname —soltó —. Perdón si en el pasado te hice daño pero quería evitarte sufrimientos más grandes.

— ¿Sufrimientos más grandes? —Pregunté con ironía —, no creo que allá.

— ¡Intentaba protegerte! —Gritó con frustración —Tu familia…

—Mi familia, ¿qué? —La interrumpí —Mina, no necesitabas protegerme, yo me puedo encargar de no ser lastimado por ellos. Tú solo necesitabas quedarte a mi lado.

La sangre me hirvió, el saber que la unica culpable de que Mina se alejara fue mi madre, supongo que se valió de sus conocidos métodos de hostigamiento y presión para hacer que Mina cediera. Ya me las arreglaría yo con ella, le gritaría unas cuantas verdades y averiguaría hasta qué punto la amenazó.

—Perdón… —sollozó bajando aún más la mirada.

—Querías protegerme y permitiste que mi madre me diera donde más me dolía —empecé a descargar mis sentimientos —, no sabes cuantas noches he pasado llorando solo a la espera de que regresaras. Cada espacio del departamento está tal cual tú lo dejaste, nuestro lugar está intacto, esperando por ti.

—Vamos Seiya, no me hagas sentir más miserable. Solo déjame dar esas explicaciones que no pude darte antes, que no tuve el valor para contártelas. Quiero que podamos vivir tranquilos Seiya, sin nada que nos ate al pasado, sin heridas ni obstáculos.

— ¿Me vas a decir porque me dejaste ahí, solo? No necesito nada de eso Mina —estaba perdiendo el control de mis emociones, la furia y el dolor, la tristeza y este sentimiento de vacío, el amor y la decepción —, no me importan las razones, no me importan tus motivos. Solo te necesito a ti.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, intentó decir algo más pero yo acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la besé, tardó unos segundos pero me correspondió, fue un beso brusco, tal vez me faltó tacto pero estaba necesitado de ella, durante tantos días esperando volver a besarla y ahora solo mis labios le estaban exigiendo compensación por ello. La sujeté del cuello y la atraje más a mí. Sus manos sujetaron mi rostro, ella también me había extrañado.

Como si de algo vital se tratase, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda y pronto la ropa fue una gran molestia, me apresuré a deshacerme de ella. La recosté sobre el piso de madera para recorrer con mis labios cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo como si la estuviera descubriendo por primera vez. Ella aceptaba cada caricia, cada beso. Yo intentaba quedarme en cada poro de su piel.

Conocía todos los secretos que guardaba su cuerpo, los puntos que la hacían explotar, pero fui cauteloso, no quería que cualquier movimiento sobre confiado arruinara todo. Necesitaba convencer a Mina de regresar a mí.

 **.**

 **.: :.**

—Te amo, Mina —le dije con los labios pegados a su espalda, aun mi respiración estaba un poco agitada.

—Seiya… —Solo respondió eso, mi nombre en un suspiro y se apartó mi tacto.

—Tú, ¿no?

—Sabes que solo deje que pasara porque nos debíamos esto, nos debíamos una última vez.

—Entiendo —mí voz se quebró, me dolió escuchar esas palabras de parte de ella, pero no podía obligarla a quedarse conmigo, a tratar de recuperar el tiempo. Ya no somos ese par de adolescentes inmaduros que toman decisiones presionados por terceras personas y si ella quería terminar todo, así sería. Tal vez durante este tiempo no le he hecho tanta falta como ella a mí —, entiendo que no quieres dar una oportunidad más a lo nuestro y créeme que te respetaré. La decisión que tomaste, la acepto.

Aunque sabía que me amaba, me lo había demostrado un momento atrás, a pesar de no oírlo en su voz, sus besos, su cuerpo, su entrega, su alma; todo me lo había dicho. Una parte de mí aún se aferraba a no dejarla ir, era una lucha interna entre lo que debía hacer y lo que mi corazón quería que hiciera.

Y es que quizá ella solo tenía miedo, tal vez necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y si tiraba la toalla ahora, después me arrepentiría de no haber luchado un poco más.

En silencio empecé a vestirme, Mina lo hizo también. Y nuevamente quedamos de pie viéndonos el uno al otro sin palabra alguna. Le sonreí antes de despedirme.

—Me voy —le dije y ella asintió despacio —, pero antes prométeme algo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Si de casualidad comienzas a echarme de menos, si llegarás necesitar alguien que te escuche, un hombro en quien apoyarte —le dije acariciando su mejilla —. No te preocupes por nada y solo vuelve a mí.

—Seiya, yo…

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios para que no dijera nada.

—Yo seguiré esperando por ti —insistí —. Porque solo tú puedes terminar con esta dolorosa espera. Para mí no hay nadie más, Mina eres la única en mi corazón.

Salí sin esperar respuesta, cerré su puerta tras de mí, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

— _Vuelve. Eres todo lo que tengo, Mina…_

 **.: :.**

 **.**

* * *

Sé que fue muy corto pero bueno, así quedó.

Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot que es la última parte de mi "trilogía" de OS: " **60 Segundos** " " **Te necesito** " y " **Control** " si no han leído los anteriores, los invito a que lo hagan, así seguir la secuencia.

Les agradezco por la lectura y les agradezco mucho más si me dejan su opinión en un review.

 **Brita Kou.**


End file.
